organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Cfp3157
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Cfp3157/The Washington Heist page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Tomahawk23 (talk) 02:35, February 23, 2014 (UTC) New York IC: Mr. Greer, i noticed your gang in NYC... I wish to discuss this with you... Remember Leones don't like uninvited guests... Uzzano family from Chicago learnt that the hard way lets hope we can find a suitable solution -TL -- User:Coool31 ''' " I Santi Sono in un Inferno, The Saints are in Hell" 16:15, March 7, 2014 (UTC) IC: i will accept your terms... but make sure your men don't step out of line, if they draw to much attention to me or my friends they may end up at the bottom of the Hudson. as for your identity your secret is safe with those who know... but i will not tell you who knows, to of course keep things interesting. Ciao! -TL -- User:Coool31 ''' " I Santi Sono in un Inferno, The Saints are in Hell" 07:53, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Alliance Offer for the Appalachian Vipers IC: To whom it may concern, On behalf of The Princess Thieves, we would like to propose an alliance between our two gangs - it seems there's not much of a difference between us two: we both can specialize in... shall we say, eliminating those who get in our way and dealing the very weapons of war to our brethren under the radar; apparently our organizations too can operate on such a worldwide scale - I guess you could say the world is our lobster (if that's how the saying goes). Oh and if you were wondering how we found out about you, lets say your valorous activities and your association with the United Crime Corps is not strictly private knowledge. Personally I have seen this "Christopher Salasco" in the news lately and well... he reminds me of my own father and brothers in a very noble but humble way. It is in our best interest to work alongside you in your activities and I am definitely sure that we can both benefit from learning from each other - after all, the more the merrier. As my friend says, "Trust us on this one, this is an alliance you will not regret making" Spy, "tribal chief" of The Princess Thieves in the S and W of US (with a little help from Ogre, head of The Princess Thieves in the N and E of US) P.S. A copy of this message has also forwarded to my fellow lady friends across the world and they will be interested to hear from you. Re: I'm guessing that he just forgot to remove it so it should still be yours.Tomahawk23 (talk) 17:21, April 21, 2014 (UTC) OCF reboot Come to OCF chat to discuss the details of th e all new all different direction of the OCf wiki Tuesday between 2 : 30-3 : 00 p.m.central time -Pach Hey can you send your blueprint for your assassins intro on my talk page, i forgot the name of his boat. Pach Hey Cfp, can you tell me why I am also banned from the chat? Appel (talk) 23:53, July 1, 2015 (UTC) P.S.: You can remove this from your Talkpage if you wish to do so. P.P.S.: Leave an message behind on my DF talk page Hey Cfp, my ban should be xpired by now but I am still banned on DF, do you know why? Appel (talk) 22:06, July 4, 2015 (UTC) OCF Reboot Hey, Cfp, just letting you know i moved you up on the comment string behind Leo. Please be sure to look at my starting order to know when your other turns come. I have faith in tou to write something good in the next four days Qustoin I was only adding quotes. I thought you said that was okay. -Appel (talk) 20:25, November 10, 2015 (UTC)